


Téli szél, avagy Fekete Villám él?

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fekete Villám, ha a történet indokolttá teszi, majd frissítem a kulcsszavakat
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Téli szél, avagy Fekete Villám él?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zacco_platypus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacco_platypus/gifts).



Zimankós este volt aznap, mikor a csillagászati tél kezdetét vette. Persze, eme probléma könnyedén kikerülhető volt, ha az ember kerülte a szabad területeket, s a négy fal között tartózkodott naphosszat, egy radiátor, vagy legalábbis egy kandalló közelében. Oikawa Tooru egyiknek sem volt hiányában, munkája, élete kötötte kezeit - ha akarta se mehetett volna ki. Ezzel pedig nem is volt semmiféle problémája.

Elvégre is, Ő egy fontos ember volt - talán a legfontosabb. Saját maga szemében mindenképp… De nem volt egyedül ebbéli hitében, emberek vették körül, akik ugyanezeket a nézeteket vallották… hogyha pedig nem, nos, egy kis meggyőzés bárkin segített; ha az sem, még mindig ott volt a legkézenfekvőbb módszer: megszabadítani az illetőt a materiális világ hús-börtönétől. Végül, mindenki jól járt.

A mai este is, mint általában ilyenkor, a férfi a kandalló melletti karosszékében üldögélt, némi jóféle szíverősítő és pár kétajtós szekrény társaságában. Ami kissé felforgatta a nyugodalmas légkörét a gyertyák szórt fényében illetve a tűz huncut lobogása által megvilágított helyiségben, az egy magas reccsenő hang volt. Aztán gyors egymásutánban kialudtak a gyertyák, s hideg szél sűvített be, hátán vaskos hópelyhekkel, hozva a fagy szorításának fogas üzenetét. 

A lángok árnyékokat vetettek, ahova fényük elért. A tagbaszakadt férfiak már talpon voltak - eltakarva ennek a kis fényforrásnak jó részét. Előttük, a betört ablakhoz vezető utat egy kis, feketébe öltözött alak állta el. Nekirontottak, melynek eredményeképp egyik az üvegen tátongó cikcakkus lyukban találta magát beékelve, másik pedig egy, a könyvespolccal történt frontális ütközést követően a padlón terült el. 

A fekete alak pedig csak kikerülte őket, csendesen lépkedett Oikawa felé, aki osztotta nyugalmát, ahogy várta a fotelben.

Szeme lassan hozzászokott az immáron sötétebb félhomályhoz, s ki tudta venni az érkező alak körvonalait jobban, s hamar elérte a felismerés - egy híres ember tévedt szerény hajlékába.

– Mi szél hozott erre egy kérészéletű csillagot? – tette fel - költőinek szánt - kérdését. 

Hiába várta, csupán a csend felelt.

A szótlan betolakodó pillanatnyi megtorpanását követően immáron újra mozgásba lendült - egyenesen a karosszékben feszítő férfi felé.

– Látom, túlságosan nagyvonalúak voltak hozzád, mikor a Fekete Villám becenevet aggasztották rád. Fekete még talán lehetsz, ím az öltözéked… de a villám része kissé sántít, ha engem kérdezel… – be sem fejezhette gondolatát, egy kés szegeződött a torkának. 

Nyelt egyet.

Talán túl hamar ítélkezett… De akkor sem volt hátrányban. Ujjai a zsebében levő pisztoly körül megszorultak, a kakas majdnem teljesen lenyomva. Még gondolkozott, hogy tényleg elsüsse-e, kellett-e ennyi erőfeszítést tennie, hogy leszerelje ezt a bizonyos Fekete Villámot, hisz az nem látszott igazi fenyegetésnek számára, ahogy továbbra is csak szótlanul tartotta a kést a torkának, mozdulatlanul. 

_ Furcsa, még a lélegzetét sem hallom, _ gondolta magában Oikawa. _Igazi ember egyáltalán? -_ futott át rajta a kósza gondolat, s mint ilyen, azonnali visszacsatolásért kiáltott, így szimplán meghúzta a ravaszt, s a kés az ölébe hullott, a Fekete Villám pedig összeesett előtte rongybaba módjára.

– Valóban felettébb különös. Így sem ad ki hangot. – Mondta ki hangosan a levont következtetést a barnahajú. Majd sóhajtott egyet, s tárcsázta a lakáját a széke melletti házitelefonnal, hogy küldjenek fel egy takarítóbrigádot.

Majd, mint aki jól végezte dolgát, kisétált a kis könyvtárszobából. 


End file.
